Never Again
by PsYcHoRoAcH
Summary: A story of betrayal, unrequited love, and cruelness. The chance for a better life ripped away.


She walked to the hotel room with trepidation. She knew he wouldn't be in a good mood after the night he had had. He had a match with John Cena for the WWE Title and had lost when Fifi pulled her leash out of her hands and he had gotten distracted and John FU'ed him to win the match. She got to the room and stared at the door, room 666 seemed fitting to who was on the other side. She took out her key card and opened the door. The smell of alcohol hit her as soon as she stepped into the room. She looked up and saw bottles of alcohol strowed all over the room. She looked over to the bed and saw him with a bottle of vodka held loosely in his hands, she knew he was extremely drunk. 

He looked up when he heard her enter, anger apparent in his cold blue eyes. "Where you been" he slurred in broken French. He spoke in French only and commanded her to do the same. "Traffic was horrible" she lamely threw out the excuse, knowing that it wouldn't matter at all. He got up from the bed and came over to her. She instinctively put her hands in front of her face. She jumped when she felt his hand stroke her face. She looked up at him, her hands dropping to her sides. As soon as she dropped them he struck her hard across the cheek. 

He's drunk again, it's time to fight She must have done something wrong tonight The living room becomes a boxing ring It's time to run when you see him Clenching his hands She's just a woman Never Again

"DON'T LIE TO ME" he screamed at her, rage filling his eyes "YOU WERE OUT WITH HIM WEREN'T YOU, WEREN'T YOU" he started beating her over and over. "RENE PLEASE" she screamed "PLEASE NO. I WASN'T WITH HIM I SWEAR". Rene had been accusing her of having an affair with John lately. She didn't know where he got the idea since she and John had only ever exchanged hellos in passing but never the less its what he accused her of.

John Cena looked up sharply when he heard a female voice scream. He knew it was her, it always was. He knew what the bastard Rene Dupree was doing to his sweet little angel. He had been in love with the woman since he had first saw her. But she had gotten with Rene Dupree and his chances of ever being with her were over. He wanted to go save her but he knew that she would only deny his help. He wasn't the first that had wanted to help. Countless others had but she refused them all saying that nothing was wrong.

I hear her scream, from down the hall Amazing she can even talk at all She cries to me, Go back to bed I'm terrified that she'll wind up Dead in his hands, She's just a woman Never Again

Been there before, but not like this Seen it before, but not like this Never before have I ever Seen it this bad She's just a woman Never Again

She sat in the ER of the local hospital hours later. After Rene had beaten her into unconsciousness he raped her repeatedly and when she woke up he took her to the hospital. He always did, apologizing the whole way, saying that he didn't know what he was doing when he was drunk. "Please dont tell" he whispered to her as the nurse called her name. She looked at him and saw unshed tears in his blue eyes that only hours before she had been terrified of. Sighing she nodded her head before following the nurse down the hall. "What happened" the nurse asked her as she looked over her bruises and cuts. "I am a professional wrestler" she said without thought. It wasn't true, she was only a valet but Rene made her use that excuse. The nurse nodded and set to tending her wounds.

Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell It starts to sting as it starts to swell She looks at you, she wants the truth It's right out there in the waiting room With those hands Lookin just as sweet as he can Never Again

Seen it before, but not like this Been there before, but not like this Never before have I ever Seen it this bad She's just a woman Never Again

She sat in Rene's locker room weeks later looking at the object in her lap. It was a pregnancy test. It was positive. She knew Rene wouldn't be happy. He didn't want children. She looked up when she heard the door open. It was Rene and John discussing her match. Rene looked over at her "whats that" he asked pointing to what she held in her hands. She held it out to him and he took it, his hand shaking slightly. He looked at it for a second before looking at her with excitement she knew wasnt real. He was putting on a show for John. "Baby Im so happy" he said sweeping her up in his arms and swinging her around. She looked at John and saw a fake smile on his lips. He congratulated them before excusing himself saying that they needed to celebrate. He walked down the hall thinking ' that should be my child she's carrying not his' . He was so angry he could hit something.

Father's a name you haven't earned yet You're just a child with a temper Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"? Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure

That night Rene went out to a bar and got himself shit faced. 'I cant deal with this' he thought to himself. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't stop. It was a compulsion. He went back to his room and beat her til she quit moving. He looked down at her when he was finished, a small amount of fear going through him. She wasn't breathing. He went to the bathroom pulling out a small razor blade. He made a small slice on each arm. Soon his pain would be over. He wouldn't have to live in a place where he wasn't happy anymore.

Seen it before, but not like this Been there before, but not like this Never before have I ever Seen it this bad She's just a woman Never Again

John walked slowly up the gravel path. He had been coming here every day for the past month. He came to see his love. "Hey baby" he said sitting down on the ground beside her. She didn't answer, she never did. He didn't expect her to but it would have been nice. He proceded to tell her about his day and all that he had been up to. It hadn't changed much but he found it easier to talk about light hearted subjects around her. He didn't want to upset her. When he was finished he leaned over and kissed the cold marble. He stared at the picture on the front for a few minutes and ran his hands over the writing. Marie Antoinette Dupree February 20, 1978-February 2, 2006. He looked over at the other picture, it was nothing more than a sonogram but he knew who it was. Kathryn Jannelle Cena. He had named the baby. He wanted her to be acknowledged even though everyone called him crazy for insisting it. "I love you both" he said, a lone tear rolling down his face. He laid down the bundle of flowers he had brought and made his way back to his car. He had come here for the last time. Never again. 


End file.
